I give you my heart
by theLilyLady
Summary: When her sister is abducted by a psychopath intent on destroying all life, Kagome must embark on a perilous journey to save her…accompanied by a certain Hanyou of course…who so happens to be her sister’s boyfriend…KiI Or KaI MUAHAHAHA READ & FIND OUT!


Summary:

After Kara's mother's violent death, all life seemed to have lost all meaning. Then she is sent to live with the father and sister she never knew existed, whereupon discovering a magical world beyond her imagination. But calamity is not finished yet with Kagome. When her sister is kidnapped by a psychopath intent on destroying all life, Kagome must embark on a perilous journey to save her…accompanied by a certain Hanyou of course…who so happens to be her sister's boyfriend… Ki/Inu? Or Ka/Inu…MUAHAHHA you'll have to read it to find out!

Kagome Higurashi stared sadly at her reflection in the window. She felt so lost. The girl in the school uniform looked more like her twin sister, Kikyo, than her. Where did the real Kagome go? But she already knew the answer. The real Kagome had died three weeks ago. Along with the only person that had ever mattered to her.

flashback

"Ka..gome…"

Sirens approaching in the distance

"Mom, you're going to be alright. I can hear the ambulance already, don't close your eyes, mom. Please, don't leave me!"

"Kagome…I love you so...much…I…will always…love… you…"

"MOM!"

end flashback

"Kagome, Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her memories of that fateful night and focused with some difficulty on the slender form of her sister, Kikiyo. It still shocked her to see so much of herself in Kikiyo's face; after all, she had not known she even had a twin until only a week ago.

"I'm just going talk to my friend Takishi for a while; you want to come with me?"

"Nah it's ok, I'll wait here for you" Kagome said and smiled faintly at Kikiyo's retreating back. Even though Kikiyo and she were more like strangers than sisters, Kagome felt that as far as sisters went, Kikiyo was pretty decent. She was kind, caring, friendly and understanding. And popular too, judging by the number of students that greeted her twin as she walked, no more like floated, down the corridor.

Kikiyo, her beautiful, ethereal twin. Kagome was glad that even though Kikiyo and she were twins, they weren't identical. They did have very similar features, but Kikiyo had been born with a kind of elegance and poise that Kagome obviously lacked. In fact, ever since they first met, Kagome had been noticing the differences between them. She was clumsy; Kikiyo was graceful. She was loud-spoken; Kikiyo never raised her voice. Her temper often got the better of her; Kikiyo excluded a perpetual calm and serenity. 'We are like two sides of the same coin.' Kagome thought with a grimace.

"What am I doing here…?" She muttered and wrapped her arms around her body for comfort. Shifting to another position where the lights of the corridor did not reflect off the window, Kagome studied the grounds of her new school. It was an impressive old castle, said to be almost a thousand years old. Though sufficiently modernised with electricity and plumbing, the castle still retained its ancient charm. A lush, thick forest full of tall, magnificent trees completely surrounded the massive school grounds, cutting it off from the rest of the world. Gazing into the endless green that stretched all the way to the horizon, Kagome was suddenly filled with an urge to go exploring. It tugged at her soul and she yearned to answer the call…

All of a sudden, somebody grabbed her roughly from behind, crushing her against a hard chest. The whole action happened so fast Kagome couldn't even form a coherent thought.

"Kikiyo!" Her assailant growled angrily. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

His arms around her tightened; but not painfully so. Then she felt his lips brush against her ear and heard him whisper, "I missed you."

Kagome panicked. Those many lessons of self-defence classes that her mom had insisted she take took over instantly. She swiftly rammed her elbow into that solid body and pivoted, wrenching herself free of…

The strangest boy she had ever seen.

He had long white hair that flowed fluidly down his back. Long, snowy, silky locks that framed his tanned face and accented his alarmingly handsome features. But what were most disconcerting about him were his golden eyes. Eyes that made her think immediately of sunbeams and burning embers. Eyes which were, at the moment, widened with shock.

Kagome wondered if she should apologise for hurting him. After all, he had not meant to grab her. He had meant to grab Kikiyo. But she knew if she opened her mouth, she would start babbling immediately; and there was _no way_ she was gonna embarrass herself in front of this mysterious boy. She wondered who he was.

The stunned moment grew into an awkward silence. Then suddenly, someone called out her name.

"Kagome! I'm back," Kikiyo flew down the corridor, her long black ponytail streaming behind her.

Kagome saw the boy's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. His mouth had practically dropped to the ground and his expression as he stared at Kikiyo and Kagome was a comical mixture of horror and fascination. Kagome felt it bubbling up within her and tried to suppress it. Then it came to the point where she couldn't control it any longer.

She burst out laughing.

"What the hell is going on here?" The white haired boy yelled and turning to Kikiyo, who stood silently by Kagome with a slightly amused expression on her face, "Kikiyo? What is going on?"

Kikiyo spoke quietly with the outraged boy as Kagome exhausted herself with laughter. Tears ran in streams down her cheeks and she revelled in the fact that they were not tears of sorrow. God knew she had cried enough of those to last a lifetime. Soon however, instead of belly-aching laughs, she was down to giggles, then finally, she had herself under control.

Whist making a show of wiping away the dampness on her cheeks, Kagome discretely studied Kikiyo and the boy out of the corner of her eye. They were standing very close together and seemed very much in their own world. The boy had Kikiyo's hand clutched intimately in his own. His eyes never left Kikiyo's face as she spoke and Kagome had the feeling that he was hanging on to her every word.

Kagome felt a stab of jealously. She had never been that close to anyone before. Except for Mama…a wave of sadness swept through her. Kagome forced it down and locked it away. Then she plastered a fake smile onto her face and turned to the couple. It was obvious that this strange boy with the golden eyes was Kikiyo's boyfriend. And damn…she had laughed at him. Loudly and cruelly. 'Way to make a good first impression Kagome', she berated herself.

Kagome waited impatiently until the two lovebirds finally decided to acknowledge her presence.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha…" Kikiyo introduced.

'Hmmm. Inuyasha, what a weird name', Kagome thought, 'but it suits him'. She wanted to step forward and offer her hand to him, but the look on his face had her hesitating. He was glaring murderously at her and she felt that he would rather bite her hand off than shake it. 'Well' she thought, 'I did just laugh at him for no apparent reason. He probably thinks I'm a little _off'_.

"Inuyasha, this is my twin sister, Kagome. She's going to be staying with me and my Father from now on."

Inuyasha didn't like this bright-eyed, Kikiyo look-alike. She smelt like trouble and had this glint in her eye that sent warning bells clanging in his head. He couldn't believe that sweet, gentle Kikiyo could ever have a sister like this Kagome. But for Kikiyo, he would do anything. Oh well, here goes, he thought sourly.

"Hello" he said curtly, completely not looking at Kagome at all.

Kagome felt a twinge of annoyance at his half-hearted hello, but returned the greeting nonetheless.

'I might as well apologise for hitting him and get it over with' Kagome thought and gave him a small smile as was her way offering peace. "Um…InuYasha? I'm sorry I hit you before. Er…did I hurt you…"

What? Hurt him? What was she babbling about? And why was she smiling like that?

"Keh, you? Hurt me? Don't be a baka." Inuyasha couldn't help but snarl. Did she really think that her puny hit in the chest had hurt him? Well, it had hurt, but only a little, and did she really think he was going to admit that?

"I'm not a baka, Baka! And you really shouldn't go around grabbing girls from behind!" Kagome retorted angrily. She couldn't believe it! This guy was such a jerk!

"Look wench, I thought you were Kikiyo and obviously, I was wrong. Though how I ever mistook you for her I'll never know. Kikiyo's smell is not so…"

He sniffed delicately in her direction and smirked, "well, let's just say you smell _nothing_ like her."

Kagome's cheeks flushed angrily. He was such an overbearing ass! And did he just call her wench?

Kagome truly did not understand how Kikiyo could stand to be around such a creep; but then again, Kikiyo's relationship with the asshole was none of her business. Turning away from him as a blatant sign of dismissal, Kagome smiled radiantly at Kikiyo, "I'll catch up with you later Kikiyo, right now I've got to go to admin and get my classes sorted out."

She cast Inuyasha a speculative glance, shrugged, then happily sauntered away. Really, that boy was not worth getting angry over. Best to be friends with him seeing as he was her twin's boyfriend. Which meant that they could one day be - _shudder_ - related.

Even as she told herself that, Kagome couldn't stop herself from turning back to giving the sulky looking boy a cheery wave and saying, "bye Baka! Try not to grab helpless girls from behind anymore!"

His growl was all Kagome needed to hear to put a smile on her face.


End file.
